


The creature that I love

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Buck!Dean, Captive, Capture, Fantasy, Folklore, Forrest - Freeform, M/M, Mythical!AU, Orphan - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, creature - Freeform, dom!Dean, king of the forrest, king of the woods, powers, slave - Freeform, sub!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a orphan, just 15 years old, and works like a slave for a farmer and his rich family. One day when Cas goes to the lake to hopefully catch some fish, he meets a creature that he had only heard of in fairytales before!</p><p>---------- abandoned work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel sighed in relief as he sat down on a high rock above the lake and threw the bate into the clear water. It was summer, and the sun stroked him as warm and comforting like the hand of a mother's. Not that Castiel would know how that would be like, being an orphan and everything. But he hoped that that was how it felt like.

Castiel's mother had died while giving birth, and his father had never been in the picture. Cas didn't know if he'd prefer a father that would blame him for the death of his mother, or the life he was living now - which was a complete hell.

At the age of 7, Cas had been auctioned out to a wealthy family, and his life looked kinda good for a change. It didn't last long though. The family, which was a big fat farmer called Master Cain, or Mr Cain, or Sir, a snarky lady with huge feet that always found something to punish Cas for, and three kids called Gadreel, Ruby and Metatron. The kids did nothing, more than following Castiel around and mock him while he cleaned, cooked, fed the animals and scrubbed.  
Apparently there was a lot of things to mock when it came to a Castiel:  
That his clothes were dirty and stank of cat pee and horseshit, that his mistress had given him when he got too big for his older clothes.  
That this dark brown hair were slightly gray from all dusting and hard work.  
That he was smelling 24/7.  
And that he almost always made something that made him deserve a beating. 

The winters were the worst; Cas had only one pair of shoes, which were made in trashy old thin silk and was only made to be used in the summer. With no jacket, Cas constantly walked around sneezing and with a fever, but had to continue working. If he were lucky, he could sleep in the horses booth, to get some warmth.

That's why when the flowers bloomed out and the sun warmed the grass, Cas quickly rushed out to go and catch some fish for his master and mistress. He held his boots in his pale hands as he almost danced down to the lake, sitting down and began to wait for the fish to make the mistake to take the bate.  
Castiel closed his eyes and moaned softly as the sun heated his skin and his naked feet dangled from the rock as he relaxed.  
The young boy listened to the birds squealing to each other in their own language and a brisk wind brushed through his hair as-:  
"What's this?"

Cas screamed in fear as someone suddenly spoke behind him, and in panic he slid down from the rock and into the small pond with a gurgling squeal. The last thing he saw before his face went under the surface, was a pair of green eyes.


	2. The buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets a creature from the fairytales

Cas had no idea for how long he was gone. His body felt limp and his eyes stubbornly tried to close as he finally woke up again. He was lying on the soft grass by the lake, the sun still so hot that he didn't know if he was wet because of the water of if he just was sweating. "You humans, you guys think you're sooo smart, but can't even swim," a husky voice spoke and the poor boy looked around frantically to try and see who it was. His vision was blurry, and he coughed up salty water. A chuckle was heard behind him and he spun around, and the thing he saw was terrifying yet jawdropping. It was a man, but still not. From the waist down he was covered in lightly brown fur! His legs were big, muscular like a bucks, and were his feet should've been, there was hooves. A short fluffy tail was hanging from the creature's rump and it swayed slightly as Cas looked at it. Castiel's blue eyes swiped over the thing, noting that it was having a short piece of clothing wrapped around its slim waist to cover his genitals. The boy then looked back up at the buckman; the creature was very tall because of the big buck legs, and his stomach was showing muscles - his arms and back showing signs of incredible strength as well. His arms were long and his hands big - showing signs of hard work - and slim fingers. His face was a piece of art: green intense eyes, a strong jawline that could cut through glass, plump pink lips, and soft looking short blonde hair. Through the blonde hair, between the pointy, fluffy ears, there was two horns sticking out - looking like horns from a moose. Castiel's breathe was hitching in shock as he stared at the _thing_ in front of him. The thing chuckled at the boy's clearly shocked expression and took a step forward. "It's rude to stare. Have you never seen a Buck before?" Cas shook his head shakily and stood up, taking a step back to keep his distance from this thing. He had never seen something this... weird before. He set his hands up protectively and swallowed loudly before he whimpered: "D-don't get any closer, mr... Buck," he stuttered and blushed as the man smirked with amusement. "The name's Dean," the buck interrupted and rested against a tree, the tree cracking slightly by the weight. Castiel took another step back, wincing as he looked around to try and find his fishing rod and couldn't find it. That meant he must've dropped it into the lake, and... "Damnit!" Cas cried out and got down on his knees, completely forgetting about the creature behind him as the thought of being punished took up his whole mind. Castiel heard the dull tapping of hooves moving closer, and he squeaked as something tickled his ear. He turned his head slowly, just to look into the creatures gorgeous green eyes as he sniffed into Cas' hair. "Stop that!" The boy whimpered and pulled away, looking over the surface of the water as he prayed that he'd find it if he looked close enough. Dean snorted and folded his arms. "What are you searching for?" He asked curiously and leaned down again before his eyes caught something else. "You can't leave your fur like this! You're gonna get a cold," he mumbled in fatherly worry. "Well, if I don't find my fishing rod then I'm fucked," Castiel snapped back, almost forgetting his fear for the strange buck creature. He squeaked as something suddenly picked him up by the hem of his shirt and something soft but hard was moving over his skin gently. Castiel turned to the buck and whimpered as the man was holding him in the air by his shirt thanks to the strong horns. "Come on, you're gonna get a cold...." Dean repeated and with the young boy dangling from his horns, Dean began to walk through the forest.


	3. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets to meet Dean's family

Dean chuckled as the stubborn little human swung fourth and back as the buck walked through the trees. His head tilted slightly to see how the boy would react and then chuckled as Cas squealed.  
"I didn't thought you humans would be this rude," he smiled softly as Castiel tried to reach and get his shirt out of Dean's grip, "you haven't even told me your name, human..." Dean could smell that the boy was scared, and that he was a male. He didn't know the exact age, but he could smell that the boy was certainly in mating age.  
"Put me d-down! Where are we going?" Cas squirmed and kicked weakly, his clothes dripping with cold water.

"Hey! Cool it, I'm just gonna make sure you don't get a cold," Dean said softly and gave Castiel an assuring smile. "Now tell me your age, human boy. And what were you doing by the lake when you clearly can't swim?"  
Cas blushed and gave up, sighing as the creature wouldn't let him go. At least not yet.  
"I was trying to catch food for my master and mistress... They'll likely kill me now..." Cas answered sadly and hung his head, his dark hair hanging over his eyes.  
"Why's that human boy?"  
"Because I lost my fishing rod, and I don't have any fish.."

Dean let out a deep chuckle and shook his head - which made Castiel swing violently from side to side and his shirt gave in. Cas trashed down into the soft grass with a painfilled whimper. Dean stopped and continued to laugh gently while grabbing Cas' arm and helping him up on his feet.  
"Why did you use a stick and thread to catch fish? It's much easier to just stick a horn in them." He shook his head, muttering about how humans were weird. Dean then frowned as he noticed Cas' feet. He had never seen human feet so close up before, and the feeling of seeing such weird fingers on two weird flesh balls on the end of a pair of hairless legs, felt amazing! Dean quickly leaned down and wrapped a hand around Castiel's ankle, picking him up upside down and sniffing at his toes. 

"They look so cute! Like little ducklings," he laughed and continued to walk while inspecting Cas' feet. The poor teen went from squealing in shock as the buck picked him up like that, and then laughing as Dean sniffed at his toes and touched the bottom of his feet. It tickled a lot, and the boy began to wriggle.  
Dean smiled happily as the boy seemed to like it when he tapped his fingers over his weird body part. Cas acted like the young bucks when they got licked around their sensitive ears, and Dean's eyes sparkled. This boy was something else.  
"Can you tell me your name, or do you like being called 'humanboy'?"

Castiel laughed harder, kicking weakly and wiggling by Dean's fingers.  
"It's C-C-Caaaaaaas!" The young boy laughed shakily, feeling his blood run down to his head and he whined slightly.  
The buck nodded and giggled as he threw Cas in the air just to catch him bridal style.  
The boy winced and blushed brightly as the strong man caught him softly and the buck nuzzled his nose into Cas' hair.  
"Nice to meet you, Cas. I hope you like leafs," he smiled as he knew what it would be for dinner. Fresh summer leafs were the best! 

Cas narrowed his eyebrows but nodded slowly, trying not to annoy the creature as he didn't know what Dean was capable of. 

Dean raised his head and let out a roam that Cas had never heard before, and a smaller roam was heard through the trees.  
"It's Sam!" Dean stated excitedly and Castiel gulped thickly before they went through the trees and came out on a big green field. Cas looked out over it and gasped as he saw a few other bucks, and one was even bigger than Dean!  
He squirmed in shock and began to wiggle, but the buck seemed like nothing and effortlessly held Castiel in his arms. One buck ran over, his chest being slightly swollen and his stomach bulging over his crotch. Brown hair framed two horns and Castiel gulped thickly with fear.  
"How are you feeling today?" Dean asked and let Cas dangle in one arm while he rubbed the other hand over Sam's swollen belly. Dean then looked down at Castiel and smiled comfortingly. "Sam's my brother. He's having his second cub now," he explained and patted Sam's belly.  
The other buck looked down at the boy and then up at Dean.  
"Who's he? You're not hurt, are you Dean?"  
Dean grinned and shook his head. "Just a human I found. He was sitting with a stick and thought he'd get fish!"  
Sam threw his head back and laughed loudly, making Castiel blush in embarrassment as he sounded stupid when Dean explained. 

"He'll stay for dinner," Dean added and Sam nodded, leaning down to sniff at Castiel just like Dean had done at first.  
"That's great, then he can meet Gabriel and little Meg and Adam and the rest of them," Sam nodded and smirked softly, sniffing at Cas' ear and the boy giggled softly and shyly.  
They began to walk out further on the field and Dean licked his lips as he spotted a nice looking tree. Sam and Gabriel's little girl ran over wildly, her brown hair flying and her eyes wide as she saw the weird looking buck in Dean's arms.  
"Who's that?" She asked and pointed.  
Castiel was speechless as he saw the woman. She was completely naked. Not even having something to hide her groin - not that he could see much because of the fur. Her breasts were bare and round, and her wavy hair didn't cover them at all. She was very very cute, on the edge of beautiful. But she looked kind of angry.

"It's Cas," Dean smiled calmly and gently set the human down, the young boy looking up at the huge creatures.  
"S-so there's more of your... Uh.... Type?" He asked awkwardly as he glanced at Dean and then looked back at the girl.  
The female leaned down, sniffing at Cas' face before she turned away and walked back to the trees were a few more was standing.  
Dean rolled his eyes and patted Cas' back.  
"She's just jealous that she doesn't have everyone's attention. That's Meg. Sam and Gabriel's first cub."

Castiel swallowed and blushed as he mumbled; "b-but... Your brother... Males can't get pregnant, can they?" He curled down, trying to make himself smaller IF Dean would get offended by his question.  
But the buck just smiled politely and shrugged.  
"Bucks got special seed, so whoever they mate gets pregnant." He told Castiel and buffed at him with his leg, making him go closer to the tree.


	4. Cas is the freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel understands that he's not so normal when he's around the bucks. Because, being the one without fur and not being able to feel the smell of flowers or liquids or feelings, is classed as unnatural in the wild.

Cas gulped as Dean pushed him forward gently, the bucks pulling away slightly to let the weird animal and Dean reach the tree. Dean reached up and grabbed one if the many branches, moaning by the sight of the green leafs before he grabbed the soft stick with his teeth and ripped it off. Dean munched happily and almost forgot about Cas.

Castiel himself had a harsh time trying not to be rude to the curious bucks that puffed and sniffed and pulled at him. A shorter buck with creamy hair, and who seemed to have a thing with Sam, was pulling at Cas' trousers, snickering as he said with a smart ass grin:  
"I know what these are called. Humans wear them as a fur! They calls it 'pants', or something..."  
Cas rolled his eyes and then squeaked as Sam suddenly grabbed his shirt and yanked it off with his hands, hanging it on a branch so it would dry. Cas looked at it hanging out of his reach and he wrapped his arms around his naked upper body protectively. It felt better without the cold shirt though, and the sun warmed him up.

"Why don't he just have what you have?" Meg asked and raised a cocky eyebrow, clearly deciding that Cas was the freak among them.  
"I don't know, but he'll get sick if he lets his fur stay cold like that," Sam sighed in a fatherly tone before he simply jerked the trousers off Castiel as well, the poor surprised teen squirming as he suddenly fell back into the grass all naked. 

Dean looked over at them and smirked as he could see the boy's small limb and balls, all hairless like a pig's, and he couldn't help but groan by the sight. Yes, Cas was certainly special.  
Dean untied his own clothe and reached down, simply tying it around Castiel's thin hips and before the boy could react, Dean had helped him back up.  
"There we go," he smiled and Cas blushed brightly as he now could see Dean's genitals. The buck's organ was bigger than any humans, fur framing it in and his head being slightly pink. Cas wondered silently to himself how Dean could even hide the giant limb and he then looked away as his tummy began to feel weird.  
Weird in a good way.

Of course, Dean could smell that the boy was aroused, and he smirked softly before he wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders and pulled him to the tree. He broke off another branch and gave it to Cas, smiling gently as he waited for the boy to eat.  
Castiel locked eyes with Dean and hesitantly brought the leafs into his mouth. He would prefer to get sick and vomit later at home, than having the bucks getting mad at him for not respecting their offers.  
But it didn't taste bad. It tasted slightly sour, but still not. Cas' blue eyes widened by the pleasent surprise and continued to eat, chewing on the leafs while the bucks watched him with great interest.

"Castiel, you're very thin!" Sam suddenly stated, and the boy frowned. "Do you eat properly? Do you want some milk?"  
The young boy froze in shock and he glanced at Dean and then back at the taller buck.  
"Uhm... Uh.... I... I guess so... I'm quite thirsty..." He admitted and gave the branch back to Dean before walking over to Sam and looked around, expecting them to have a can of milk somewhere or something like that.

The bucks laughed and Dean snickered, pulling away some fur from underneath his belly button were two small teats was, waiting for someone to suck.  
Castiel's cheeks heated up if possible even more, and he looked down.  
"I'm... We don't do that! It's w-weird..." He said carefully and glanced at the teats, actually considering kneeling down to suck.  
He hadn't had fresh milk in a long time, and it wouldn't be worse than drinking from a cow, right?

Dean smiled softly as he saw Cas relax again and he took a step closer, letting Cas have a look at the teats. 

The young boy hesitantly leaned down and wrapped his soft lips around one of the pink teats, beginning to suck slowly and almost immediately, sweet tasting, warm liquid was coming out. Castiel moaned and set his hands on Dean's thighs, ignoring that the buck's cock were right next to his collarbone. He gulped down the liquid, and Dean let out a soft grunt in pleasure as the teen drank from him like a little buck child.


End file.
